


Forbes

by Klarolinemikaelson



Series: Beautiful dirty rich [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Brotherly Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: The Forbes are the cousins of the Salvatore's both families are insanely rich and dramatic. The Forbes live in Bel Air California. Lexi Forbes attends college at UCLA while her father runs hotels and has a new girlfriend after the death of his wife.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Erica Reyes/Lexi Branson, Lexi Branson/Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Lexi Branson
Series: Beautiful dirty rich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984403
Kudos: 1





	Forbes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic and its a spin off of Beautiful dirty rich. I am working on other fics too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire Diaries, teen wolf

The forbes are the cousins of the Salvatore family one of the richest families in the world on the mother's side of the family. Where as they live in New York City the Forbes reside in Bel Air California. They live in a beautiful fairy tale like gated estate with views of the Pacific Ocean and downtown Los Angeles.

Lexi Forbes wakes up in her big bedroom with white walls, a purple egg shaped chair in corner that has pillows on it, sun shining through her window above the window seat she has blankets and pillows on. After a shower in her en-suite bathroom she sits down at her vanity table. After she finishes doing her hair which she has her long blonde hair wavy and flowing down her back and makeup which she keeps simple. She picks out a pair of teal skinny jeans a white tank top and a grey sweater with tan knee high stiletto boots and a white and tan purse. She has matched it with tan sunglasses and her rose gold diamond choker her mom gave her and a couple rings.

As she enters the breakfast room which is smaller then the dinning room. The breakfast room has double doors to go out to the front lawns. The quaint room is yellow, with flowers painted on the walls and fresh flowers in a vase on the table. Her mother designed their many homes.

She kisses her father on the cheek as she sits down next to him, Sabine a member of their staff at the mansion brings her a bowl of raspberries, strawberries and watermelon. "What are you doing today dad?"

Peter Hale Forbes has sharp cheek bones that would cut glass, his short but volumed brown hair is always styled. He always looks incredible and wears a lot of v necks. Today he has on a grey v neck and a pair of fitted jeans. Their wealth comes from his hotel's but also the Forbes family comes from old money making 19 year old Lexi an heiress. "I'm going to check in on the hotels."

As Lexi is bringing the last piece of fruit in the bowl a piece of watermelon to her mouth she asks, "Is your friend coming over today?"

Peter raises an eyebrow how does Lexi know about her he's been so careful only bringing her around while Lexi was at school or out for a extended amount of time. He looks away from his breakfast of fruit; watermelon, blueberries, peaches and mango's. "What friend are you referring too?"

Lexi pulls a orange cheetah print bra out of her purse. "The friend this belongs too, I know its not mine. The only other teenage girl here is Greta but since she's in high school and works for us I doubt she's helping her mom clean the mansion in cheetah print lingerie, nor any of the staff."

Peter grabs the bra out of his daughters hand and puts it on the other side of him on the table. "Where did you find this?"

"Outside your suite couldn't even wait till you got inside the first set of double doors. I didn't find it Aiden did. He found it the day before we left for New York City and there was no time to bring it up then and when we got back they came with so now is the perfect time. That day I needed to finish packing and Aiden and Ethan came up with me and he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and it was that."

Peter closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. He knew he had to have this conversation with her eventually but he didn't think it would be this soon. "I miss your mom everyday, But I have to learn to move on. I have been seeing a women named Alexis she beautiful, eclectic, fun I enjoy her. "

"Dad mom's been dead for almost five years I miss her too I don't think mom would be mad at you for moving on. I'm glad you have someone."

As Lexi gets up Peter adds. "I forgot to mention Alexis is a escort, I don't pay her for her time it's not like that. There is actual feeling on both sides."

Lexi closes her eyes and bites her lip. She knew there was a woman but she never thought there was actual feelings which she knows is wrong of her. She remembers when her grandmother Cece's new boyfriend who is only 11 years older then her showed up a couple weeks ago and Cece introduced everyone to him that took awhile to get over, some of the grandchildren are still not over it. "I hope to meet her one day." She leaves a kiss on her dads cheek. "I'm going to school see you later."

Xxx

Before Lexi can leave she has to go get her two best friends identical twins Aiden and Ethan who live in their guest house but Lexi knows they like to take a morning swim.

So coming into the backyard from the kitchen she goes down the stairs off the Balcony. There is a little sitting area at the top of a slope which has long steps and water cascading in between the two staircases at the bottom of the slope there is a fountain surrounded by statues of the four seasons in their own alcove. To the right there is a bush/pathway to the pool which has a glass bottom. The 75 foot size pool is in the middle with potted trees on the sides. A table off to the side with an umbrella and chairs surrounding it, on the other side of the pool there are lounge chairs. Behind the pool is the pool house/dome.

The pool house/dome is practically another house, Its three floors. Before her mom died they would have pool parties all the time. The pool house lounge level always had drunk people coming in and out of it, teen and adults alike.

The first floor is a living area is simple from the plain white and brown stripes of the wallpaper to the tan furniture. Her mom always said nobody will be looking at the walls when they enter this place. The white French style windows letting in the morning light over the navy blue curved couch underneath it with the red, white and blue striped pillows. The cushions of the couch have been washed so many times the blue has faded.

On the opposite side of the room is a fully stocked circular bar. In the middle of the room there is a tan matching table and chairs that seats eight people. Off to the side there is a door to a kitchen. Opposite the kitchen there is a doorway to a full changing room with lockers, and a floor to ceiling mirror.

When you walk into the living area the smell of popcorn and chlorine fill the air popcorn from the home theater with concession stand upstairs and chlorine from the indoor pool downstairs it never bothers anyone since they are so busy doing other stuff.

Her heels echo through the enclosed spiral staircase as she descends down to the lower level and opens the glass door to come into the indoor pool/jacuzzi room. All the rooms in the lower level have glass doors except for the sauna which has a wooden almost bamboo like door.

Aiden and Ethan are identical they are both lean and muscular and are of medium stature not only do they look alike but they have the same short reddish brown haircut which the sides of their head are shaved shorter then the top of their head. Ethan is slightly taller then Aiden. They are currently in the indoor pool seeing who can do more laps. They are to occupied in competing with each other that they don't notice Lexi. The main house and the dome are the only two homes on the estate that have spiral staircases.

Lexi, Aiden and Ethan have been best friends since they were two. Their moms were friends and Lexi's mom had invited the twins mom over one day and she brought her two year old twins and the three have been inseparable ever since.

"Get out of the pool time for school."

Both twins say at the same time. "Aww but mom."

All three laugh. "You know how we all laughed when Aiden found that bra and joked my dad had a hooker.

They nod as Ethan is climb himself up out of the pool and Aiden is floating on his back to the side to get out. "Well turns out not a joke my dads been seeing a hooker named Alexis but not in a sexual payment way. There's feelings involved. I just don't know how to feel."

"Aww honey we're there for you whatever you need."

"Yeah hon you can always stay with us in the guest house."

Lexi smiles at them. "Thanks guys."

Xxx

Beautiful red haired insanely smart and very social Lydia Martin is awoken my her phone ringing. As she slides a hand out from underneath the covers and cracks an eye open to read the text from her best friend Allison Argent "Where are you? You didn't come home last night."

She notices the time out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widen and she quickly sits up waking the guy in bed next to her.

"Oh my god is that time I have to go."

Lydia scrambles around his bedroom looking for her clothes from last night. As she is zipping up her ankle booties she leans back and kisses the guy in bed on the lips. "Last night was fun see you later."

The twenty four year old brunette watches as Lydia hurries out of his apartment.

Xxx

"I had an idea."

Lexi cuts Aiden off. "Aiden I love you I really do you and Ethan are the brothers I never had but because of your idea's the police know where we live."

"True but hear me out."

Lexi pulls up to a stop sign and looks to Ethan who has the apprehension look on his face too. They both turn to look at Aiden in the backseat of the hot pink lamborghini convertible Lexi got for an eighteenth birthday present before she was driving a black Ferrari. Lexi has a couple different luxury cars and all of them are different colors. "Ok Aiden what is your idea?"

"We throw a party at the end of the year one last bash before summer."

"Way to go Aiden you finally had a good idea." Ethan leans back and hits his brother in the leg. Which earns him Aiden sticking his tongue out at his brother and Ethan laughing.

As the stop light turns green Lexi asks. "And where would we be having this party, I doubt there are many abandoned warehouses in Bel Air and our home yes it's gorgeous but there are not many open area's for people to party."

Aiden looks up into the rear view mirror and Lexi notices him. "I know what your thinking and I doubt people would drive a little over an hour to Montecito for a party. Even if our home there would be big enough."

"Its a black light party and the night club would be perfect for it."

As Lexi is pulling into a her spot behind the Kappa Kappa Gamma house on sorority row at UCLA she tells them. "I'll ask my dad for the keys no promises he said he's going to be out today. I love that home but it doesn't get used often which is a shame its very beautiful."

"All your family homes are beautiful."

"Why are we at Kappa?"

It's to early for anyone to be coming in and out of the house. Lexi mainly lives at the Forbes estate but some nights she spends at the sorority house. She loves being a kappa and with her friends but with the good comes the bad. "I left some lip liner here and I was looking for it this morning. See you later in psych."

Xxx

The Kappa house is styled like an old Tuscany villa. As she is coming down the hallway from the kitchen to the stairs the front door opens and Lydia quietly comes in Wearing the clothes she had on yesterday a red floral mock mini dress and black heels

Both girls hear voices calling them. One from the living room and one from the stairs.

Isaac Lahey who is tall with a lean and muscular build and dirty blonde hair that is slightly curly, and large deep set blue eyes. He is sitting in the living room in kappa waiting for his friend Erica Reyes to finish getting ready so they can go to class when Lexi walks past. Isaac has only been in America for six months and since Erica introduced him to Lexi Forbes he has thought she was so beautiful.

"Lexi hi."

Lexi turns towards the living room and smiles at him, "Isaac are you waiting for Erica? I have to go upstairs anyway I'll see what's taking so long."

Allison Argent and Malia Tate has come down the stairs and noticed Lydia just coming home. "Lydia spill, your still wearing the same clothes from last night."

"Lydia Martin smartest women in the house is doing the walk of shame I'm so proud of you."

Lexi puts arm around lydia's shoulders as Lydia tells her friends. "It's not a walk of shame and if you must know I maybe seeing someone. That is all the information I'm giving now I have to change I have class in fifteen minutes."

Lexi opens her door to see her roommate Erica Reyes who is tall, lean and beautiful with light blonde hair and large brown eyes putting on her signature cheetah print pumps. "Isaac is downstairs, is it just me or did he get hotter?"

Erica flips her hair out from underneath her black leather jacket. 'It's just you, maybe you should ask him out?"

Lexi looks at her through the mirror as she puts on her pink lip liner. "Maybe I will."

Xxx

Later that morning Lexi sits between Aiden and Ethan in psychology. "I'm going to go back to the estate for lunch and see if he there and get the keys to the Montecito home."

Lydia walks past them to her seat with Allison and Malia next to her Aiden leans forward and calls out to them. "Hi Lydia."

Lydia looks back at them and raises an eyebrow. "The answer is still no."

Lexi and Ethan laugh. Ever since Aiden met Lydia he has asked her out multiple times and every time she has rejected him. "What is that now 112?"

"No I think it's closer to 174. We should of kept a tally."

Aiden glares back at his best friend and twin brother. Erica walks past them and Lexi leans over and whispers in Aiden's ear. "Since Lydia is never going to say yes, she came into kappa this morning doing a walk of shame. Rumor has it she is having a fling with one of the campus security guards Jordan Parrish. Maybe ask Erica out you know she's been a little down since Stiles left for Quantico."

He raises an eyebrow as he looks at Erica laugh at something Boyd said.

A couple minutes into class the professor has not shown up, " If the professor doesn't show up we're leaving."

Ethan leans over to his brother. "If he doesn't show up want to go for coffee."

Aiden nods and they both look at Lexi, "Someone rushed us out of the house this morning before we could grab anything for breakfast."

"Not my fault you decided to go for competition rounds this morning instead of your usual fifty."

As everyone is getting up to leave a handsome guy in tan pants, and a long white sleeve shirt comes in. "I'm your new professor, your last professor has had a mental breakdown so I will be taking over my name is Derek Hale."

Allison leans over to Lydia. "He's cute."

Lydia shrugs her shoulders.

Ethan leans over to Lexi, "He is cute."

"I think his mom is my business professor. Plus don't you think your hands full with Jackson and Danny."

He runs a finger down her nose. "Don't be jealous."

She scrunches up her face at him.

Jackson who is sitting next to Danny a couple rows in front of them looks behind him and spots Ethan they share a smile.

Xxx

Lexi pulls her car into the car gallery she notices all her father's cars are here so he hasn't left yet. Off of the car gallery is the temperature controlled wine room and an elevator. The elevator takes her up to the bedrooms level of the mansion which is the second floor. Her dad has the biggest bedroom on the floor. On a daily basis only two of the eleven bedrooms get used.

Peter Forbes' bedroom has two sets of double doors, the first set opens up to a little hallway with a private elevator that almost never gets used, and extra shelving. The second set of doors opens up into the bedroom across from double doors are three sets of double doors to go out to a balcony. The amount of natural light coming into the room makes the black silk sheets shine. Across from the bed is a marble two sided fireplace and tv. On each side of the marble is a black bench.

As Lexi's perfectly painted purple sparkly nails wrap around the first set of door knobs her phone rings with one hand she reaches in her back pocket and grabs her phone while turning the knob. It's a text from Isaac. 'My next class is not for another two hours I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or coffee.'

'I'm not on campus right now but will be back soon I'd love to do lunch or coffee. I'll text you when I get back.'

She is focused on her phone when she opens the second set of doors and walks into her fathers room. "Hey dad. The keys to the-" Lexi finishes her text and puts her phone back in her pocket. "Oh my god."

The black silk sheets are all messed up because her father is on top of a brunette very pretty woman who she assumes is Alexis and thrusting into her.

Lexi looks up to the ceiling. "Put some clothes on. I have a simple question, I'll just wait downstairs." As she is walking backwards she announces. "Nice to meet you Alexis."

"Door." As Peter is rolling off her and pulling the sheet over both of them.

Lexi nods but to late she hits the side with her back. "I'm ok."

Xxx

Peter scrambles out of his bed and grabs his jeans. He finds his daughter in her room throwing clothes in a bag. "What are doing?"

"I can't sleep here tonight, I also can't get the image of you thrusting into that woman out of my head."

"Her name is Alexis, and when I told you about her this morning you didn't seem to have any problems and you were nice just now to her."

Lexi turns back to her father who never did grab a shirt so he's in fitted blue jeans and nothing else. "I was faking it. I had other things on my mind when you told me. Thankfully my business class is in the morning because there is no way I would of focused on that test after this. I'm tempted to skip my afternoon class I'm so traumatized but I have a coffee date and I drove Ethan and Aiden so I can't."

Peter rubs his forehead this family can be so dramatic. The whole family the whole Forbes/Salvatore family is one big rich dramatic family. "This is not how I wanted this to go. Also where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep at the sorority house or the guest house. What do you mean you never wanted it to go this way. How did you want this to go?"

Peter is leaning against the wall just inside her bedroom with his arms crossed and his toned physic on display. "Eventually I wanted to invite her over and have you two meet. Did you only have morning classes?'

Lexi is still in her big walk in closet where her clothes are sorted into sections of party clothes, tops, pants/skirts/shorts, dresses, sweaters/jackets. The back wall is just one big shoe rack with heels, wedges, boots. All her jewelry is in the glass top island in the middle of the closet. Her belts are hung up on each side of their shoe wall.

"No my next class is not till 1:30 I need the keys to the Montecito home we were thinking of throwing a end of the year beginning of the summer party."

"We meaning Aiden?"

Lexi nods, "We meaning Aiden had the idea but after telling us Ethan and I thought it was a good idea. A black light party in the night club would be perfect. Think about it live band on the polo field black light party in the nightclub. Plus the home does not get used enough to this party would really show the home some love."

"I don't like that this was Aiden's idea, let's hope this does not end with the Montecito police being called. The keys are in my office. What is it about Alexis you do not like."

She turns back to her dad she can't believe this question she barely knows the woman. "Other then the fact that I hardly know her and then see her getting rammed by my dad. She looks a couple years older then me and our names are similar."

"She's twenty six almost twenty seven I didn't even realize the name thing."

Lexi picks up her bag and as she is leaving she notes. "Why is this a theme in this family Cece cougar is with Chris who is thirty, you and Alexis who twenty six and a half, and Uncle Sawyer who has had sex with a hooker too... Maybe the same one."

Lexi gets halfway down the stairs when Peter calls after her. "We are not done with this get back here."

The blonde turns around on the white with black and brown fabric spiral staircase. Her father is coming down to meet her. The light is shining on them through the three windows on the side of the stairs and there is a chandelier hanging from the cathedral high ceiling of the white marble grand foyer showering the grand foyer in natural light.

"I'm not a cougar like Cece, Alexis and I there is a relationship there. You know not to bring up Uncle Sawyer. Plus for us to have the same woman he would have to stay in the same place for more then a few days."

"He's been in Europe for years, can you blame him for not wanting to come to America his money was withheld from him and he was in that plane crash. Are you forgetting Alexis is a hooker she sleeps with men for money and makes them feel good about themselves while she does. I do not want you to get hurt when you realize this."

While the two forbes are on the stairs having this conversation their staff is busing around the estate some are cleaning, some are making food but nobody wants to go into the foyer.

Peter puts a hand on his daughters upper arm it's just been the two of them for almost five years. No matter how old Lexi is she is always going to care and want to protect her dads feelings. His wife and her mom's death hit them both hard.

"She's an escort she is not just playing me. I know what I'm doing."

Lexi nods. "Why couldn't you decide to sleep with the sorority house mom Melissa or anyone else."

Peter laughs "You know us forbes we don't fall for the boy or girl next door."

"True Aunt Liz is dating a drug kingpin."

"That wedding when it happens will be interesting."

XXX

Erica, Lydia, Allison and Malia are walking Greek row back to the house when they see campus patrol officer Jordan Parrish, young twenty four brunette Parrish. "Good after noon ladies. Miss Martin I found this on the ground and was wondering if it was yours?"

Parrish holds out a gold bracelet that Lydia was wearing last night as she takes it they share a smile. Alison Erica and Malia are watching this and once Parrish walks past them all three girls look at the red head. "Oh my god you and Jordan Parrish."

" Scandalous."

"He's hot."

Lydia puts a finger up to her lips "Will you please keep it down." They are passing Kappa Kappa Theta who tries to compete with Kappa Kappa Gamma. They do not need the president of Theta Hayden Romeo knowing this piece of gossip to use against Lydia and Gamma.

Once they get past Theta Lydia keeping her voice down tells her friends "Yes I've been seeing Jordan Parrish. "

All three girls get a text from their house mother Melissa McCall. "House meeting 3'o'clock."

Kira is in Japanese history when her phone vibrates.

Xxx

Peter runs a hand through his hair before he returns to his bedroom expecting to find Alexis waiting for him in bed but the bed is empty, he glances in his big walk in closet his side is full of clothes his wife's side is empty. A year after her death Lexi and him mustered up the courage to clean out her side of the closet they sold of the clothes but kept most of it and is now in storage.

He finds Alexis in his big en-suite bathroom she is in his bathtub which is full of bubbles. He bends down next to her. "I'm sorry about that earlier."

She smiles at him and cups his chin with her hand which is dripping water on the floor. "Usually it's the wife that walks in this is the first time a daughter has walked in on me."

"How would you like to meet her?"

Her eyes widen and she drops all flirtation. "Excuse me she just walked in on us and you want the three of us to have a sit down dinner family style."

Peter lets out a sigh and reaches out to push back a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear. "Of course not but maybe a actual meeting where nobody is caught having sex."

Alexis puts her hand on her chin on the side of the porcelain tub. "She is not going to accept me. I doubt she will even take me serious I'm an escort who is dating her father."

Xxx

While driving back to campus Lexi is tapping her finger against the stirring wheel, her phone rings but she's busy driving so she doesn't answer. When she gets back to Campus and meets Isaac at one of the coffee carts and after they get their coffee's they both get French vanilla Frappuccino's.

They sit down and while Isaac is talking about how he loves California he misses London Lexi is tapping her finger against the cup. "Are you ok?"

His voice pulls her out the trance she was in while he was talking she didn't mean for it to happen. "Huh... oh yeah just a lot on my mind and Ethan and Aiden have a class I can't tell them."

Isaac feels bad for the sad blonde in front of him he likes her and he wishes she would confine in him. "Maybe I can help."

She smiles at him it's sweet he is offering to help her. " Thanks maybe another time I will take a hug if your offering."

They stand up and Isaac wraps his arms around her and she snuggles her head into his neck and he can feel her breath of relief during their hug.

Xxx

As Peter is showing her to the door something has been bugging him since Lexi mentioned he knows she brought it up tp hurt him but he has to know. "By any chance have you ever been with a tall, attractive I guess, super annoying, egocentric, has nicknames for everyone, blonde shaggy hair, wears leather jackets or button up shirts, probably conned you out of some money guy named Sawyer?"

Alexis stops at the front door and thinks about it everyone before Peter was a one and done. Peter is the first where they come back to each other and she enjoys him. "I don't think so why do you know a Sawyer?"

Peter smirks as he open the door but she doesn't see. "No."

Xxx

House meeting always take place in the living room. There is a very open living layout of the house. There is a fireplace which is not used often since California and two couches with a table between them. There are a few chairs in the room too, two in front of the windows and one on the other side of the room in the corner. Above the fireplace there a photo of everyone in the house in front of the house. Lexi and Erica are always next to each other during house meetings and usually leaning against the pillars on each side of the entrance of the living room. Allison and Lydia are sitting in the chairs in front of the windows and the other girls are filling into the room. When everyone is there.

House mom Melissa McCall who is a mom to all the young ladies in the house but also a trained nurse and helps out in the hospital part of the school. Her long brown curly hair is dangling over her shoulders as she addresses all the ladies.

"Friday night is movie night and our annual sisters retreat is coming up where do you girls want to go."

"Vegas." Malia looks down at Lydia since Malia is sitting on the arm of her chair. "We all know she wants to go to Vegas to gamble." Lydia nods.

"Mexico."

Melissa looks over at the two girls sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, "Not twenty one and let's keep it in America."

"Aspen."

"Who knows how to ski or snowboard."

Half of the girls raise their hands including Lexi, Erica, Allison, Lydia and Malia and her roommate Kira.

Erica leans over to Lexi and whispers. "I remember the last time we went to aspen us, the twins and your parents for winter break. We had so much fun."

Lexi smiles at the memory then gets sad because that was their last winter with her mom. "We did have a lot of fun. My dad is thinking of selling the place since we haven't been there in a while."

"Aspen it is, Now does anyone have any homes in Aspen or are we staying in a hotel?"

Most of the girls look up at Lexi. Some of the girls are jealous that Lexi has so much money and can have anything she wants on the outside looking in her life looks perfect little do they know her life is more dramatic then perfect. Her life may not be as dramatic as her cousins in New York City but she still deals with dramatic moments.

Melissa notices the young ladies look at Lexi. She's heard their snide comments about Lexi, Melissa is privy to all the gossip in the house. As house mother Melissa is to care for these ladies and she treats them like her children. She also has a son who goes to UCLA Scott when he drops by the house sometimes the younger ladies of the house go crazy and surround him.

"Meeting dismissed. Lexi can I speak with you for a moment."

Erica and Lexi share a look they both know what Melissa wants to ask her. "See you later."

Xxx

Peter's black Shelby 1000 Cobra pulls up outside his hotel and the valet take the keys and park it while he goes in and and makes sure everything is still running smoothly.

Xxx

Aiden and Ethan have been waiting behind Kappa for Lexi for almost fifteen minutes when she comes out. "What was going on in there and why do you have a duffel bag in the backseat?"

"House meeting were going to Aspen and guess where everyone is staying if you guessed our home you are correct."

Ethan and Aiden share a look of worry as the doors unlock and they get in. Sure they could of got in before the doors were unlocked its a convertible and there is no hood but they are respectful of the Forbes family.

Lexi pulls up to a stoplight on sunset strip and her fingers are tapping on the steering wheel. The light turns green and she does not drive Aiden who is in the backseat looks behind them at a car and before the car can honk he waves his hand for the car to go around them. Ethan leans over and puts a hand on Lexi's shoulder. "Are you ok hon."

That touch of familiarity brings her out of her haze, "Huh oh right um." She goes to put the car in park and Ethan puts a hand over hers. "I don't know what's wrong but before we get into an accident or someone flips us off I'm driving."

Lexi does get to pull the car off to the side so they are not in the road. Ethan gets in the driver seat while Lexi is in the passengers seat and Aiden slides over so he's behind the passengers seat then behind the driver seat.

Aiden slides his hands on each of the head rest and massages Lexi's shoulders while she puts her head on the headrest and closes her eyes. Ethan takes a breath and looks in the mirror at his brother and they nod at each other. They live at the forbes estate and Lexi's calls them the brothers she never had but they never drive the Forbes cars and this is a custom Lamborghini.

Once they are back on the road and headed to Montecito. Aiden asks "What happened to you this afternoon? You were fine when we left psychology."

Lexi leans forward and runs a hand through her long blonde hair. "I met her when I went home to get the keys."

"Met her as in..."

"Yes well met is not the right word saw her today."

Ethan still keeping his eyes on the highway asks. "Saw her, saw her where?"

Lexi turns towards him and raises an eyebrow. Both twins at the same time go. "Ewww."

"Yeah can't get it out of my head. Forgot to mention I'm sleeping in the guest house tonight its still to fresh to step on the bedroom floor."

"Totally get it."

"So what is she like?"

Lexi looks back at Aiden in the rear view mirror. "Seriously."

He shrugs and she sighs "Young she's twenty six and a half brunette hair and has long dangling feather earrings and tattoos I couldn't see what tattoos I was busy averting my eyes from the image of my dad thrusting into her."

Xxx

Once they are through the gate and up the long driveway leading to the courtyard of the house. Since they are not going to be here long they just park outside the home not in the garage.

As they enter the octagon shaped grand foyer with natural lighting streaming in from a skylight, glass chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. A pink couch against the wall below a painting opposite the front doors are there are stairs going into the main house. "I love being in a sorority, but with the exception of Erica, Lydia Allison, Malia and Kira everyone thinks I'm made of money and I can just throw money at every situation. News flash people just because I'm rich doesn't mean I have to spent it on you and stop expecting me too, plus stop expecting me to give up our homes as a place for you to use. Our home in Aspen we might be putting up for sale so we might not have it anymore but everyone just expects me to give up our home to host retreats. So they can brag we have a Forbes in our sorority. I just wished they wanted me as a person and not as Forbes."

Both Ethan and Aiden out an arm around her shoulders. "We love you as you not because your a Forbes."

They go through the mansion and where other homes have basements this home has a nightclub, wine tasting room, wellness center, sports bar and movie theater. The nightclub has a dj booth, six area's for seating including white chairs, sofa and tables. On the far side there are doors to go out to the pool but with the black shades down it darkens the room to make it have more of the club vibe.

While Aiden is looking around the room planning the party in his head Ethan and Lexi flop onto one of the white fluffy love seats. Lexi has her head back and her eyes closed. "You need a massage after the afternoon you've had."

"The masseuse is not here."

Ethan smiles as he stands and grabs her hands to pull her up. "You go to the wellness center and I'll call her or him then we'll leave, it will give you time to get a massage, Aiden enough time to check this area out and I'll be in the find something to do. Maybe catch a movie."

"You love living vicariously through my heiress life."

Ethan goes to open his mouth but Aiden who is at the clear dj booth which when on changes colors answers. "Yeah but don't lie you love your heiress life."

Lexi shrugs her shoulders "Your right I do its a hard life but someone has to live it."

They laugh as Ethan slides his arm through Lexi's linking their arms by the elbow. "Now my dear you are coming with me and Aiden is calling a masseuse."

Xxx

At the end of hallway there is three steps then a door and inside the door is the wellness center. A little waiting room with chairs, and a water jug and a little fridge with cucumbers and lemons to make cucumber and lemon water. There is a little changing room with robes, next to the massage room with two massage tables always ready.

As they are waiting for the masseuse Lexi and Ethan are just sitting on the table's Lexi has a robe on ready to go when the masseuse gets here.

"By summer I'm going to choose between Jackson and Danny. I know I can not keep stringing them along."

"I choose Jackson only because yes you and Danny are cute together he's a hot guy from Nebraska he doesn't understand the luxury of our lives, I think he's only seen the guest house but was still surprised by it. Meanwhile Jackson is from Malibu he understands our lifestyles better. Plus while you and Danny are adorable you and Jackson are hot."

The doorbell echo's through the empty long halls of the slides off the table to get it but Ethan stops her "I'll get it."

Ethan opens the door to a cute tall man with light blonde hair, hazel eyes and stubble on his chin and mustache. "Cute you'll do, let me show you to the massage room."

When they enter p Ethan hops back on the other table while Lexi is laying on her stomach and leans up to look at the masseur."mmmh."

While he is getting everything ready Ethan and Lexi are continuing their conversation like there was no interruptions. "So I can either be adorable or hot?"

"What is Aiden's thought?"

"Jackson."

The masseur slides his hands down Lexi's bare back and up her shoulders. "Your shoulders have new stress."

"Very new."

"I'm going to text Melissa instead of going to Aspen in march why not come here for the retreat this home has everything."

The masseur hands move from the knots in her shoulders to her lower back and Ethan agrees. "Good idea, since your selling the Aspen house that home could be gone by march."

"Considering where it is and how much it is I doubt someone will snatch it up quickly plus its not even on market yet."

Ethan stands up and bends down to be face to face with her "Have fun I'm going to the theater."

"This is a beautiful home you have here Miss-"

Lexi even though her head is through the hole on the table she smiles all she can see is his black jeans and black shoes. "Forbes, Lexi Forbes you can just call me Lexi if you want."

"Oliver." He moves his hands from her back to her leg and runs them down her legs massaging the tissue.

Lexi loves to get a massage it's more then just a spa day activity for her, it's a relaxation thing where her life is so hectic people always around but when she gets a massage it's just her and the masseur or masseuse.

"You really do have a beautiful home Lexi."

"Thank you its one of my favorites."

Oliver has made her flip and has gone back to the shoulders. "Was that your boyfriend that let me in."

Lexi lets out a little laugh. "No that is one of my best friends his twin is around here somewhere."

Xxx

After her massage she walks Oliver out, "Hope to see you again."

He nods as he leaves.

After Lexi changes back into a pair of teal skinny jeans a white tank top and a grey sweater with tan knee high stiletto boots and a white and tan purse. She has matched it with tan sunglasses and her rose gold diamond choker her mom gave her and a couple rings. She finds Ethan in the soundproof movie theater. "What movie is this?"

"Couldn't decide didn't want to get invested only to be interrupted."

"Ready to go home?"

Ethan puts an arm around her shoulders as they leave. "I'm driving?"

Lexi smiles she might have just created a Lamborghini monster letting Ethan drive. "I feel great after the massage my mind is clear the shock is wearing off. Oliver really knows his stuff."

"Ohhh Oliver."

Lexi shoves him as they enter the night club and find Aiden on one of the couches. "Shut up. Ready to go hon?"

Aiden nods as he joins his twin and best friend. "Coming here really was what was needed today."

Xxx

Lexi pulls her car into the gallery and they take a golf cart to the guest house. The estate is so big that there are several golf carts around the estate. If they don't want to walk or are tired they can just get on a golf cart.

Xxx

Jordan Parrish is having trouble putting his key in his door while he has one hand holding Lydia up and she has her legs around his waist and peppering his neck with kisses. After a couple more tries he does get the door open.

Lydia's lips go from peppering his neck to attacking his lips.

Xxx

Romania:

Six foot shaggy blonde haired Sawyer Forbes he has stubble on his chin and mustache. His innocent face and his smooth talking gets him in and out of so many problems he's got himself into over the years. He walks into the bar and spots a familiar brunette at the bar and smirks. "We just keep running into each other freckles you going to tell me your name this time."

The brunette turns around and smirks at him. "Hello Sawyer your place or mine."

He downs a shot and smiles down at her. "We went to mine in London so your place here."

She downs her shot before picking up her coat "Your place last time my place this time if this happens a third where will we go that time?"

"Depends on where we are."

She flips her hair out from underneath her coat and looks back at him. "It's Kate."

He smirks and puts an arm out "Lead the way freckles."


End file.
